Resurrection Ship 15
by AdamaGirl
Summary: Timeline: Season 2, Set between the episodes Resurrection Ship 1 and 2. President Roslin faces Admiral Cain- as well as her personal feelings for Commander Adama, while touring the Pegasus.


_**Disclosure: I do not own BSG, or any of its characters, yet they live on in my heart. SO SAY WE ALL!**  
_

 **COLONIAL ONE**

"I just can't deal with her, Bill."

The chuckle on the other end of the line was familiarly gruff, and equally warm. "I seem to recall a time when you would've said the same thing about me," replied Commander Adama from aboard the Galactica.

"Yes," conceded Laura Roslin. The president of the Twelve Colonies tilted back in her chair and considered the man's words. She could hear him shuffling papers at the desk in his quarters. "However, the difference being that I actually _wanted_ to deal with you. Admiral Cain, I don't."

Dead air could be heard on the wireless. She knew he was smiling.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking?"

Bill placed a hand to his chest. It was most likely his surgical wound still healing, but it seemed that whenever he thought of Laura, a tremendous ache came over his heart. And it wasn't exactly a bad feeling either.

"I was just wondering if you ever put a hit out on me," he told her.

She laughed. "Never."

"Good."

More dead air followed. The static over the wireless crackled as Laura cradled the receiver on her shoulder, her auburn hair falling around her face. Laura Roslin's worry regarding the commander and Helena Cain was not entirely as that of a president dealing with her warring military brass, but increasingly that of a woman wanting to protect a man she held in high regard. And maybe more.

"Laura?"

She startled back to attention at Bill's questioning of her name. "Sorry. I guess I was just thinking of this meeting I have coming up." It wasn't an out and out lie. Really. "I suppose I should be honored to have finally been granted an audience with the Her Honor."

"Ouch," Bill sassed before taking a sip of water from a glass on his desk.

"Well, it's how I feel," Laura admitted. She hated herself for sounding catty. "Frankly I'm getting sick of hearing how wonderful the Pegasus is, and how lucky we are to have her in our fleet. Especially considering when they haven't done frakking shit for the Colonists!"

The sound of a choking man could be heard on the line. Bill coughed repeatedly, unable to speak for several minutes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Bill cleared his throat a final time. He wished he could see his president's face. The green of her eyes were always the deepest when she was angry. What he was about to tell her was going to make her even more pissed than she already was. "But apparently you haven't spoken to Dr. Cottle today."

Laura frowned. "No."

Bill rubbed his face as he looked at the report on his desk. "There has been an outbreak of a rather prolific venereal disease. A fourth of my crew has it, and numbers are coming in from other ships as well."

"Oh Gods." Laura sighed audibly and imagined the worst. "Is it serious?" she asked, while preparing herself for a projected loss of untold numbers in their population.

"Thankfully, no. Clears up easily after a few days with antibiotics, but they say in the meantime it hurts like hell to go to the bathroom. So much in fact, that people are laid up in bed, unable to do anything else but cry for their mothers."

The president fought a giggle of nervous relief. And lost. "I suppose the outbreak can be traced back to the Pegasus and her crew."

"That's what Cottle found."

"Well, at least we know they do know how to share."

"In a manner of speaking."

Laura felt a headache starting to build. Her assistant, Billy Keikeya, came into her office with a slim file folder and a sheepish look on his face. Glancing at the papers given to her, the president saw that her own copy of the doctor's report had arrived.

"Your shuttle is ready, Madam," Billy told her in a hushed tone.

To Kekeiya, Laura whispered a polite thank you before the young man left to finish preparations for their trip to the warship. Once alone, she returned her attention back to Commander Adama. "Billy just brought me the file from Cottle. I'll be sure to read the details of the outbreak on my way to Pegasus. One more thing to hit her with. I guess this meeting really is happening."

Bill found it hard to believe such a capable woman would be dragging her feet such as Laura Roslin seemed to be doing. "If need be, I could join you. Be there in a matter of minutes."

Laura snorted. "I don't need a babysitter, Bill. I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of Helena Cain."

"No, I know you're not," he replied. "But you do want to kill her, Laura. So my presence would actually be for the admiral's benefit, and not yours. Quite frankly, locking up the president in my brig once is enough for me. I don't want to have to arrest you for murder."

A heavy sigh came over the wireless. "Please give some thought about what we discussed yesterday," Laura nearly begged while giving a last minute once over to her briefcase.

"I've done very little since," admitted Bill. Roslin's suggestion of taking out Cain had shocked him to no end. He'd had zero imagining that such an innocent and unassuming woman could be so blood-thirsty. But desperate times called for equally desperate measures, and they were certainly living in such an era of history. "Have you ever given suggestion to the idea that she might have the same thoughts directed towards yourself?"

"I haven't lost sleep over it, but yes."

"Good. It's a big, beautiful ship, Madam President. But be sure to watch your back."

"Thank you, Commander. I will."

 **PEGASUS**

Colonel Jack Fisk trundled ahead like a giant tortoise as the president did her best to not overtake him in the seemingly endless hallway.

"You keeping up, Sir?" Fisk questioned as he turned back to face Laura.

She nearly ran into him. And in turn, Billy almost rear ended her in a comical chain-reaction. "Yes, of course," Laura replied with a diplomatic smile.

A flash of memory came upon her.

 _Dress greys. Cording at the shoulder. White gloves. Gleaming medals on a leather sash. Pomp and circumstance that had been both unwarranted, and unnecessary. Gods, how they'd both hated it._

"Good," grumbled Fisk, bringing Ms. Roslin back to the present. "Doin' my best to go slow for you, Madam. I know you're not used to a ship this size. Not that it matters, but we are a great deal bigger than the Galactica. And her commander."

Swipe noted, the president narrowed her eyes and mouth at Fisk.

Picking up on his boss' tension, Billy decided to lighten the mood. "Talk about overcompensation," he said under his breath.

Laura elbowed him while trying not to choke from her stifled laughter.

To Fisk, she said, "The Pegasus is indeed a big, beautiful ship, Colonel. You have every right to be proud of _her_. While President Adar wasn't the staunchest supporter of the military, he always spoke highly of the Fleet's flagship. I'm honored to be visiting in person."

"And I'm honored to have you here, President Roslin."

The arrival of Admiral Helena Cain was as sudden and direct as the woman herself.

Fisk immediately snapped in attention, as did Laura and Billy. Cain stood imperiously in the doorway of what appeared to be her quarters. The tour of the ship, for the time being, was over.

"Admiral–"

"Please, Madam," Cain cut in, noting the tension in the woman's voice and posture. "I feel we've gotten off to a bad start–"

"To say the least," Laura countered.

Cain pursed her lips, then genuinely smiled. "Yes. Perhaps we can rectify all that. If you will join me in my office, we can discuss things in private over lunch. Afterwards, once you see that I mean no harm, I will continue the rest of your tour of the ship, personally."

"That would be lovely."

"Good. I purposely instructed Jack not to show you the CIC. I must admit, it is my pride and joy of the Pegasus, and I would like to show it to you myself."

Laura smiled warmly, her hands clasped behind her back. "I look forward to it."

"Very well," Cain replied with a nod of courtesy her superior. To her XO, she said, "And now Jack, if you will escort the president's aide, Mr. Keikeya, to the Officer's Mess. Give him a taste of our valued cook's creations, and introduce him to some of the younger set."

"Yes, Sir," Fisk snapped in affirmation.

"Have fun," Laura told Billy brightly. Grabbing his arm before he could leave, Laura pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "But not too much," she warned.

Billy groaned, having read Cottle's report as well. "Don't worry. I won't."

###

Like the rest of the Pegasus, Admiral Cain's quarters were equally as stark and imposing. A far cry from the cozy warmth that was Commander Adama's space, Laura was reminded of an avant garde night club lounge in Caprica City. As she inspected the work/living environment of the woman before her, the president couldn't help but feel herself being under the microscope as well.

While cursorily going over the ship's records, both women circled each other.

Colonial society dictated that there was no great divide among the sexes. Officially. Unofficially, things were another story altogether.

Laura Roslin had felt the heat and scrutiny in her political career. Rising in the ranks from being "just a teacher", she proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with in the Caprican school system. Joining Richard Adar's campaign for the mayorship, and then being confirmed to his presidential cabinet a few years later, gave her a whole new playing field. Whispers had been made, on both sides. Would she make it, or frak up big time? Laura proved half of them right, and won over the losing doubters.

Helena Cain left little on the table to be had by others. It was the only way to rise in the ranks of the Fleet as quick and successfully as she had. Schooled in military politics, rather than those of the civilian governing body, the woman was equally used to the stares and criticisms of others, and it only fueled her drive. She loved fiercely. Hated passionately. And never, ever, let any man or woman, see her sweat in the face of adversity.

The level of potential energy generated in the room, would have been enough to power both the of the fleet's warships for at least a couple years.

Helena had done her homework, and made no bones about it. A thick file on Laura Roslin could easily be seen on her large glass standing desk. She knew the president's past history, and her present thus far.

But Laura had come prepared as well. Billy had prepared a matching dossier on Helena Cain only an hour after their first meeting on the hangar deck of the Galactica a week prior.

"Those weapons," Laura began as she eyed the admiral's wall of treasured antiques. "I'm curious. Are the guns all loaded?"

"No firearm is worthwhile if it is not armed and ready." Helena raised an eyebrow as she gauged a reaction. When Laura remained slow in response, she probed further. "Does that shock you?"

"Not in the least. I heartily agree, actually."

"A woman after my own heart."

Laura hummed cooly.

"Shall we adjourn to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Both women made their way to a gorgeously dressed dining table that had been set up for the occasion, and, as if on cue, a pair of silent ensigns appeared from the shadows of the room. Once the president and admiral were seated, the soldiers removed insulated covers at each place setting. Aromatic steam billowed out from beautifully presented food.

After dismissing the servers from the room, Helena watched as Laura seemed to sink slightly into her chair. "I must apologize, Madam President. Knowing of your condition, I imagine the tour of the ship coupled with the added stress of standing in my office, has tired you more than a bit."

"Goes with the territory, I'm afraid," Laura admitted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to discussing her cancer with others outside her very small circle of approved people.

"You are waging a valiant fight," Helena noted solemnly.

"Thank you." Laura stared down at her meal. The generous bowl of steaming chicken and rice soup was as delicate as it was spicy. A fan of perfectly ripe avocado and drizzle of sour cream garnished the dish, which was served with a crusty peasant bread. "This is wonderful. I can't recall eating this well since... The Fall..."

Admiral Cain cleared her throat somewhat uncomfortably. "We've been fortunate to enjoy a well-stocked larder. As you observed, our galley has a small area set up as a make-shift greenhouse to grow essential fresh hydroponic produce. It's been a blessing from the Gods."

"As is your cook. The recipe- Tauron in origin?" Damn, but Laura hated small-talk with people she despised.

"Yes," replied Helena. The feeling was mutual, but she saw an opening and decided to go with it. "Old family dish. Not quite as good as when my mother made it, but awfully close." The admiral's expression matched that of the president, as both women thought of their lost loved ones. "We have cherry cake for dessert as well, so save room."

Laura dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin, then returned it to her lap. "It brings me back to a month I spent during a work-study program in college. I stayed with a family on a farm outside of Hypatia. The Castels were wonderful people. They were hard to crack at first, but fiercely loving once I'd been accepted into the fold. "

"I'm glad your opinion of my world is a good one. We Taurons are indeed a tough, but loyal group."

"Glad you said it, and not I."

Helena throatily chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. That having been said, it is easy to understand Commander Adama."

Laura dared a sip of the white wine offered with the lunch meal, while considering the woman's statement. In the end, she couldn't help but correct Cain. "He's not from Tauron."

"No, but his people are," Helena volleyed. "Adama may have been born Caprican, Madam President, but there is still dirt in his veins. He knows where he comes from. People's perceptions. Rumors. I imagine the commander is quite used to it all. But you, not so much. I would think that would not be the case, considering your own history, but I guess I'm wrong. "

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying."

"You're sleeping with him."

"Wh-aaat?" Laura choked.

Cain scrutinized the president's reaction to her assessment, and actually clucked her tongue.

"I'm doing no such thing," Laura stated firmly as a shiver of anger coiled around her spine.

The admiral huffed audibly. Helena Cain could see the honesty in her superior's eyes, and it galled her to no end that she herself was wrong. She sipped her wine cooly, and continued her play with the former schoolteacher.

"But you want to. I can see it in your eyes."

Laura remained guiltily silent.

"You have feelings for him. It's quite evident. You are ready to defend the man like a mother lion with her cub. It hurts you to see him in a subordinate situation, under me, instead of you."

The president choked at the admiral's veiled statement.

"What I feel for the commander is a moot point. I am dying. There is no future for me, and as you've flatly reminded me, and rather needlessly I might add, there is no future for anything between William Adama and myself. He is–"

"In love with you," Cain declared.

Before Laura could respond, the admiral gave the signal to her waiting ensigns to clear the lunch dishes and bring on the dessert.

Tauron Cherry Cake.

"You're wondering if it is his favorite," Cain surmised. "If his mother or grandmother made it for his birthdays when he was a child." Helena's tone was softening, and she seemed almost friendly.

"Yes."

"Look, Laura, I'm not judging you. We're out here fighting for our lives. You of all people should know what that's like."

The president sighed. "I do."

"Love is a very powerful thing," Helena Cain intoned. "It can save a person, lifting them as high as Olympus, or it can cloud our judgement to the point of ruin."

"Touche'," Laura replied with a nod. The admiral was putting her on notice that if she played favorites with Adama, it would not go unnoticed. Darkly, she couldn't help but wonder if Cain had perhaps laced her food with poison. Suddenly the deliciously light and sweet-tart cherry cake she was eating was not quite as irresistible as it had been minutes before.

Cain pushed her own plate aside, and put her fine linen napkin on the dining table. "Are you ready for the rest of your tour, Madam President?"

Following protocol, Laura stood first. She was quite ready, as a matter of fact, to be done with this obligation. "Yes. I am very much looking forward to visiting the Pegasus' CIC."

 _Almost as much as I look forward to my meetings with the Quorum_ , Laura added to herself.

The admiral stood crisply and joined the president at the CO's quarters' hatchway. "It will be my pleasure. So say we all."

"So say we all," the president replied in devout agreement.

 **COLONIAL ONE**

Billy Keikeya tenderly helped his boss to the sofa in her private quarters that served as her makeshift bed. Their visit to the Pegasus had taken its toll on Laura Roslin, and the aide was worried about her. Too much walking, and too much standing for hours had zapped her strength. Not to mention having to deal with that horrid woman. Billy didn't mind Col. Jack Fisk, too much. Fisk reminded Billy of one of his uncles– a gruff old dog that had been a warden at the prison outside of Delphi.

"Should I cancel your meeting tonight with Commander Adama?" Billy asked thoughtfully as Laura pulled her robe tightly around herself.

"No," she replied all-too quickly. "I'm looking forward to seeing him, actually."

Billy hid his grin behind a yellow legal tablet. "Should I order dinner for the two of you?"

Laura groaned. Her stomach had grown ill accustomed to eating as well as she'd eaten at her lunch with Cain. It was either that, or her cancer was invading her appetite. "I'll just have tea, but ask the galley bring some spicy noodles for the commander. That is, if they still have some."

Her aide nodded dutifully.

Billy Keikeya quietly excused himself so that his boss could rest a bit before Commander Adama's arrival. He went into the outer public space beyond the curtain dividing the presidential wing of the governmental ship.

With great efficiency, Billy picked up a phone and called down to the loading dock and checked on the ETA of the commander's Raptor. Quite rattled inside, the young atheist found himself praying to gods that he didn't even believe in, that Adama would be there ASAP.

Laura Roslin needed him.

#End#


End file.
